Diario de unos pervertidos capitulo 2
by el trobador
Summary: Segundo capitulo de la novela.


5 De Noviembre del 2014 Capitulo 2 secreto en el bosque.

Después de un semana de certámenes y clases universitarias , Ale y Naomi , se sentían realmente cansados , al ser una pareja que recién comenzaba el tiempo que debían pasar debía ser mas pero no podían , ya que tenían que estar con sus familias y concentrarse en las clases , los Miércoles eran los días mas libres para ellos y los usaban para salir , este miércoles no fue así , en la casa de ale , estaba su madre y su sobrino , por lo que la tranquilidad no estaba muy presente , amos decidiendo ir al bosque , a pesar de ser Dorteon una pueblo costero , estaba bastante cerca del bosques , grandes árboles y pinos , riachuelos y rios mas pronunciados , un hermoso lugar para calmarse , ale ordeno una mochila y le dijo a naomi que ordenara una propia , iba vestido el con un abrigo un gorro de lana negro unos pantalones de montaña con muchos bolsillos y su polera blanco , ella iba con una casaca no muy abrigadora , un chaleco blanco y bajo su chaleco llevaba una polera negra , esta vez ella iba con calzas no muy abrigadoras pero eran de su agrado , en las mochilas depositaron comida , agua , una manta y otras cosas de menor importancia , al salir de casa tomaron rumbo decidido hacia la *tranquilidad* , al llegar al bosque lo primero que encontraron fue puente de madera atrás de aquel puente estaba un bosque muy grande con árboles de un tamaño considerable y a sus espaldas el pueblo…miraron al frente y cruzaron el puente , un puente no en muy mal estado pero debe llevar ahí unos años muchos por lo que se puede observar , es chico unos dos metros de largo aproximadamente , de un café un tanto desgastado por las lloviznas y los vientos , al cruzar notaron que el sendero era bastante visible , ale no venia hacia acá de hace años uno 3 años para ser exactos , ya no tenia tiempo ni le gustaba venir solo , al cruzar naomi se aferro al brazo de el para ir caminando cual pololos , ¿porque no? , mientras caminaban veían unos perros a los lejos luego mientras mas se acercaban un caballero paso a su lado , llevaba una carrera de mano con una pequeña cantidad de leña , luego de darle saludos a la pareja siguió su camino con sus perros , uno era un kiltro pero el otro era un siberiano bien elegante de color blanco y gris y sus típicos ojos de distinto color , tenia un ladrido único por así decirlo que se diferenciaba del otro perro , caminaron aprox unos veinte minutos hasta llegar un rio donde se sentaron , para llegar a aquel rió se debía pasar por entre los árboles no muy lejos del sendero , pero no les parecía el lugar idóneo por las piedras que se encontraban en gran cantidad , por lo que solo se recostaron unos diez minutos y entre besos y besos decidieron seguir , mientras caminaban , ale recordó , la "toma" , una cascada que se encontraba a media hora caminando por una pendiente de tierra , que a los costada tenia unos ríos , fueron en aquella dirección , mientras mas caminaban la vegetación era mas densa aunque el sendero era bastante grande , ramas tiradas en el camino árboles caídos , parecía que hace muchísimo que nadie iba por el sendero a la toma , seria un lugar perfecto para relajarse al llegar luego de cuarenta minutos a paso de tortugas , llegaron a la cascada que estaba alejada del sendero unos diez minutos caminando por el bosque donde se acostaron en un costado de aquella enorme cascada , comieron y descansaron , decidieron bañarse ninguno andaba con trajes de baño pero no importaba realmente después de todo eran una pareja , ella se tiro con polera y el pantalón mientras que el en boxers , al caer al agua , el la levanto y la beso , ella le mordía el labio levemente mientras le tomaba la cara con ambas manos , el se apoyo en una roca mientras ella le besaba la boca mas y mas ella sentía las gotas de agua recorriendo todo su cuerpo mientras lo besaba , el se dio cuenta que a ella se le notaban los sostenes , pegada la polera a su figura delgada , los pantalones mostraban mas su trasero a lo que el lo sujeto , ella mando un alarido por la sorpresa pero no dejo de besarlo , aprovechándose y mordiendo la oreja de el , ale tenia muy poca resistencia a los estímulos por lo que no paro en contestar levantándole la polera y besarle el estomago lentamente , al salir del agua estaba ella apoyada en un árbol mientras el tenia la mano en sus oblicuos y la besaba mientras su mano estaba afirmada en la mejilla de ella , el la dio vuelta… ella puso sus manos en aquel árbol de considerable tamaño , el lentamente mientras le besaba el cuello desde atrás le bajaba los pantalones que estaban apretados por el agua hasta que ella quedo en ropa interior , el se apoyaba en ella desde atrás , ella podía sentir el pene erecto , después de todo aquellos pantalones no eran jeans el se movía hacia delante y arriba ella podía sentir perfectamente todo … el introdujo sus manos bajo la bolera y las subió hasta llegar a su sostén , lentamente lo levanto y comenzó a masajearle sus senos mientras ella estaba totalmente afirmada en el árbol con sus dos manos y haciendo pequeños gemidos de placer con los ojos cerrados , el seguía adelante y arriba con el roce , ella en ropa interior sentía todo y no sabia cuanto podría soportar , quería puro correrse pero quería seguir sintiendo aquel bulto y las manos de el masajeando sus senos , sus besos en el cuello , el comenzó a bajar la ropa interior lentamente , ella pensó , ¿seria ahí? ¿En este lugar? ¿En un bosque? , pero no fue así el retiro una de las manos de los senos y lentamente la empezó a bajar, por el estomago…. Por el costado de los oblicuos pasando sus dedos lentamente entre los huesos de la zona pélvica hasta llegar a los labios de su vagina , al momento de tocar con uno de los dedos , ella lanzo un fuerte gemido agitándose mucho su respiración , en ese momento se escucho aquel siberiano que habían visto anteriormente , el caballero andaría cerca , el le tapo la boca y lentamente empezó a apretar el clítoris de ella , ella se iba a correr en cualquier momento , tenia una mano en su boca y los ojos cerrados , el lentamente hacia movimientos circulares en su clítoris y tenia los dedos mojados por los fluidos de ella , lentamente empezó a introducir el dedo por su vagina , ella no podía soportar mas y empezó a mover la cadera de arriba hacia abajo mientras el seguía moviendo hacia delante y arriba su cuerpo para que ella sintiera el roce de su pene , ella se movía haciendo que el dedo entrara y saliera rápidamente , luego el metió el segundo dedo , ella intento mandar un gemido que fue tapado por la mano de el , el retiro la mano y puso un dedo de su mano en la boca de ella , apretando la lengua hacia abajo… la saliva mojaba su dedo mientras sus otros dedos se encontraban atrapados en la vagina de ella por el movimiento que realizaba , cada vez mas rápido , el saco el dedo y empezó con dos dedos a apretar los pezones de ella que se endurecían…luego con la mano entera empezó a masajear el seno mientras con los dos dedos los subía y bajaba junto con el movimiento de la cadera de ella y provocando una gran cantidad de liquido en ellos ,en un momento ella se corrió.. Sus piernas no dieron mas y se fueron doblando sus rodillas hasta caer de rodillas al suelo agitada y sin fuerzas y con el dedo aun en la boca , el lo retiro y la beso introduciendo su lengua y chocando con la de ella en frenesí.


End file.
